


A Mutual Meeting of Intakes

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb





	A Mutual Meeting of Intakes

"Hey... Ratchet?"

I tilted an audial toward Arcee, keeping my optics on my console. "Yessss?"

"How much do you know about human customs?"

I snorted, my fingers pausing over the screen. "Little more than you do. In fact, judging from how often you interact with the children, you're more knowledgeable in that subject than I." 

"Hmm."

Silence. Curiosity gnawed at my processor, a fact that Arcee was well aware of and using to her full advantage. Finally after a few kliks I sighed and turned, gesturing at her to explain.

"Well, it was this odd... ritual," Arcee said thoughtfully. "I saw Jack and his femme friend pressing their mouthplates together and apparently enjoying it, but when I asked him about it he turned red and told me to be quiet." She looked up at me, utterly baffled. 

"Disgusting," I rumbled, narrowing my optics. "Why would they do that? That's their _intake,_ so why- Ugh."

"I know, but... they were really into it, making these weird happy noises and I'm completely confused."

I shrugged, turning back to my work, signalling the end of the discussion. "As am I. Now shoo."

\-----

I didn't think about Arcee's question again until several sun cycles later when I overheard a heated conversation between Miko and Bulkhead.

"I don't understand," Bulkhead fumed, dropping Miko gently out of his cab before shifting to his normal frame. "Why did he put his intake on yours?!"

My audials perked, tipping toward the pair as they settled in.

"It's my _mouth,_ Bulk!" Milo giggled. "Don't Autobots kiss?"

I recorded the term silently for research later.

"He looked like he was attacking you!"

"No no." Miko waved a hand dismissively. "He's got some sorta crush on me-,"

"He's gonna crush you?!" Bulkhead drew himself up to his full height, clanging his fists together. "That's it, I'm gonna pound him into sand!"

"No!" Miko swatted at his arm. "It means he likes me, you know, likes me like... you know!"

Bulkhead blinked his optics slowly. "...Like what?"

"He thinks he _looooves_ me. You're so silly, Bulk." She scrambled up his armor to stand by his head, throwing her arms wide in a tiny hug. "And you kiss people you love! Friends, family and special people. See?" 

I wasn't being subtle by this point about watching her press her intake to the side of his face; Bulkhead caught my stare and ex-vented in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it- hey, that tickles!"

\------

'Kissing' was apparently a large part of the human's social structure and network, and it wasn't just each other they placed their intakes on. They kissed plants, roads, various other human body parts, and even the small indigenous species they domesticated. Traditions ranged from performing the act in strict privacy to egregious displays before other humans. Some used the gesture as an act of dominance and will; others used it as gentle reaffirmation of a bond.

It was the last definition that kept turning in my processor for many Sun cycles. All the humans had expressed pleasure at the contact, and the deep-seated scientist in me wanted to experiment- but I couldn't construct a viable excuse to make my case to Optimus. 

And in the end, I didn't have to.

I slid into our shared berth, ignoring Optimus' huff of surprise as I curled against his side, where I had always fit so perfectly. His arm drifted up my waist, threading our fingers together with a soft scrape.

"Ratchet."

I shivered at the low rumble of his tone; he knew my audials were more finely attuned than most and just what frequency to use on me. I often blessed and cursed him for that in the same breath. "I'm not recharging yet, am I?"

"No, _we_ are not," he purred into my audial and I all but melted in his embrace. "You came to the berth on time tonight; I believe such behavior should be... _rewarded._ "

My sensory net was already tingling in anticipation. I grinded a thigh against one of his, pleased when I felt his energy field crackle with desire. To my surprise, he brought up a hand to my chest to still me before I could roll back my paneling.

"Not yet- I'd like to... try something new, first, with your permission."

I chuckled softly, endlessly amused by how he carried his manners with him even into the berth. "Whatever you want," I replied honestly. "You are- Well- Everything with you is wonderful."

"Your trust has always humbled me," he whispered gratefully. He shifted slightly, hovering over me as he stared intently before leaning down to press our mouthplates together.

I stiffened, my initial reaction a wave of panic- no wonder Bulkhead had thought Miko had been attacked. Gradually the anxiety quieted as I began to feel more than think, my optics trained on Optimus'.

It was... odd, and more than a bit clumsy, but so far my frame was reacting with promising pleasure. The sensor nodes on our faces weren't nearly as clustered as in other areas, but I couldn't deny how intimate the gesture was. Not at all revolting as I had imagined.

A lick of energy danced across our joined mouthplates and I released the first moan. His glossa was testing the edges of my intake in an obscene glide, building a delightful charge that set off a chain reaction across my frame. Instinctively I opened my intake, desperate to feed some of this pleasure back to him and _oh Primus_ when our glossa slid together we both shook from a sudden spike of lust.

Optimus pulled away, drawing a harsh whimper from me as my cooling fans clicked into high gear. There was unmistakable mischief glinting in his optics and I realized he knew, somehow he _knew_ I'd been researching this. But how? Arcee? Bulkhead? Console history search?

"I- I'm not sure a single test is sufficient," he said with a shy but determined smile. "Perhaps we should generate more data."

"Oh _frag_ yes," I moaned, yanking him down for another hungry kiss.


End file.
